


Like Valmont

by ChloeMagea



Series: The woe of Loki Laufeyson and Sjöfn Heimdalldóttir [21]
Category: Loki-Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Devious Loki, Dubious Consent, F/M, Gen, Prince Loki, black mail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 17:28:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloeMagea/pseuds/ChloeMagea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sjöfn feels that Loki doesn’t fuck her like he fucked all of the others, she’s right. Dom!Loki mostly non con. Smut because I need it and I know you do too. Obviously this goes with my main fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Valmont

**Author's Note:**

> Valmont is a character from the novel Les Liaisons Dangereuses.I like to think that Loki’s sexual exploits are very much like his. Also it is one of Sjöfn favorite Midgardian novels.

He always wondered if they knew what they were getting in to. Most of the other maidens had bedded Thor but he knew that his brother didn’t fuck like he did. That might have been why he preferred the servant girls he knew his brother more then likely had never touched them, he liked it when they tried to scurry away like mice but knew better then to defy him. His dark thoughts lurking in to his mind as he looked at the nameless girl who was summoned to bring him wine long after his chambermaid had left for the night.

“Your grace…” She uttered in a small voice as she set the wine down on the end table. He could have very well summoned a whore to for fill his thirst but the girl was already there. She went to step away from his side but he grabbed her. She let out a sudden squeak as he held on to her robes. “My lord?” She asked, shaking. Loki stood and picking up his glass of wine and putting it to his lips and taking a tiny sip, looking at her. He studied her, she was olive toned with straight brunette hair, she was pretty but nothing compared to some of the high maidens. He narrowed his eyes for a second realizing that he had seen her before. He noticed a necklace on her thin neck; it was gold encrusted with jewels, certainly something that a servant couldn’t afford.

“Tell me, where did you get this?” He asked reaching out and touching it, watching with delight as she shook nervously. ”I bet you stole it…”

“No! My Lord…it was a gift.” She stuttered quickly.

“From whom?”  Loki asked, running his thumb across the pendent.

“My mistress.” She spoke. “I’m-Lady…Lady Sjöfn’s chamber maid…” She uttered as he stepped closer to her. Loki smiled wickedly at her words.

“Oh this is very interesting…” He said turning away from the servant and stroking his chin and letting out a low dark chuckle. She had just so happened to be in the kitchens at the time, being told that since she was there to bring the prince his wine. She didn’t’ think much of it at the time but she was quickly becoming nervous. “Let me guess, she is a kind Mistress isn’t she?”

“Yes, very much my Lord!” She said, blushing slightly as she looked down at her necklace. He let out a small hum at her words.

“Tell me how kind she is.” He demanded. The chambermaid blinked at his odd request.

“My Lord she pays me well, she lets me have her old gowns and jewelry she doesn’t want any more.” She blushed looking away. “She’s so perfect.” She mused, he didn’t like that look on her face it spoke of something more as she thought about her Mistress.

“Tell me, does she talk about me?” He asked, wanting to hear about how Sjöfn went on and on about him, how she mused for him in detail. The young woman only shrugged her shoulders and shook her head.

“Not to me My Lord.” She uttered with a lie, Sjöfn did talk about him all the time but she had sworn her to never tell anyone. 

“What?” he cut, he words bothered, him he would have expected her to. Loki narrowed his lips. “Does she ever talk about my bother?” He asked, grinding his teeth slightly behind his lips.

“I’ve heard her mention his name a few times.” Her words slammed though him. He looked at her his expression growing more and more in to rage.  He took a step closer to her and she backed up, nervous about his closeness.

“What does she say about him?” His tone dangerous.

“No-nothing important.” Realizing that she stepped in to a snakes pit with her previous statement. Loki suddenly grabbed her by her face and yanked her towards him. “If I have to repeated my self I will flog that ass of yours.” He hissed.

“She’s- she’s said that-Thor was handsome-“ Loki sneered at the series of words that stuttered from her lips. “But! She said that…the likes men with black hair…” She could tell that he was mad, she thought it would be better if she came clean trying to cover her own ass. “My Lord! Please-I- was bound to not speak of what Lady Sjöfn says about you.” Loki looked at her and lowered his eyebrows.

“So you lied to me?” He asked, his tone was and dangerous.

“No! I- she-please….”

“I can’t believe anything you say now, can I? You dare lie to me?” He said, “I think that is worthy of a punishment.”

“No! Please I’ll tell you everything she says!” She cried but he wouldn’t hear it. He reached down and yanked off the ornate necklace from her neck. She gasped the force of it and heard it hit the marble floor.

“You like her don’t you?” He purred in her ear as he grabbed her by her neck and pushed her against the wall. “I’ve bet you’ve seen her flesh a thousand times.” He uttered looking the tears weld in her eyes.  “Is her skin soft?”

“Ye-yes” She choked. Loki pushed him self against her, his erection hard against her crotch.

“Do you think you’re deserving of a punishment for fibbing to a Prince?” he whispered lifting the bottom of her skirt and using his free hand to grip the meat of her right thigh.

“My- my lord I should be- but please don’t flog me.” She begged. Loki chuckled and dug his nails in to her thigh, wishing it wasn’t her who he had pinned against the wall.

“I bet you wish to fuck her.” He said harshly. “What is it you wish to do to our dear Sjöfn’s body?” He asked. The maiden shuttered and didn’t say anything only biting her lip. “I bet she had no idea that you watch her in perversion.”

“You would know how it feels.” She cut suddenly catching Loki off guard.

“What did you just say to me?”

“You watch her too…” Her words were cut short by a swift slap in the mouth. He had enough; she had tried him and lost.

“You have two options, one I have my way with you and you say anything about it to anyone.”

She gulped and her eyes widened. “Or two, I order the guards to escort you out of this palace to never return, never to see the woman you pine for again.” He smiled darkly. “But not before I tell her how you came on to me, begging for me to fill you. She would think that you disrespected her friendship and betrayed her secretes that she told you…” She looked at him; he would really do such a thing. “How you were jealous of her, how you wanted to be her. I would tell her that you talked ill of her, she could believe me, and after all we are best of friends. It would break her little heart after all Sjöfn can be a bit sensitive.” He smirked looking dead at her. “What is it going to be?” She looked down and closed her eyes.

“Do it.” She uttered smally.

“I’m sorry, you have to speak up.” He chuckled.

“…You can touch me..” She choked; with that he released her neck only to force her front against the wall holding one of her arms behind her back. Loki unlaced his trousers and freed his cock and then yanked down her undergarments. He lifted up her dress and slamming in to her, ruthlessly. She screamed out at how big he was and closed her eyes tightly. “Oh, I see your already wet, you love this or maybe you were thinking about your mistress.” He said in her ear, as he trusted. “What? Do you think about slipping your fingers in her cunt?” She gasped and bit her lip. “Or do you want to suck on her clit?” His words causing fantasies to be born in her mind.  Loki slapped her ass hard, she screamed and cried out.

He stroked deeper in to her, and gritted his teeth.

“How many men have you fucked?” He asked grabbing her by her hair and pulling her head back.

“I- I-“ He shuddered. He wacked her ass again, even harder this time.

“Answer me!”

“Three!”

“How many women?” He panted.

“Four!”

“Filthy whore.” He cut stoking in to her has hard as he could. He let her hair go and rested her head against the wall. Her eyes rolled in the back of her head as she clawed the wall in front of her. She liked it, no this was wrong. He was punishing her, for her lies but mostly for the feeling she had for Sjöfn. She hated him for it but once she was sure of that fact she felt him reach around and rub her swollen clit. Loki sucked his thumb and inserted in to her asshole, she gasped at the feeling.  

“Is-Is this what you want to do to her-?” She asked between pants and her quivering lips. Loki gritted his teeth and leaned closer to her. “You want to push her up against a wall and violate her…?”

“Yes.” He said dangerously licking the shell of her ear as he pushed deeper in to her. “I bet you thinking about her right now, you dirty whore.” He hissed causing her breath to hitch slightly she was thinking about her. She had daydreamed about what she tasted like, wanting her hear her moan. Loki moaned throwing his head back, wishing that the girl he was deep inside of wasn’t her, but Sjöfn. He was close, throwing his head back and biting his lip.

She quivered, running her nails down the wall in front of her. She would have came if he hadn’t pulled out right before. This was a punishment after all. Loki hissed as he stroked his cock a few more times with his hand and spilled his seed on her ass.

“Ah…fuck…” He panted, watching with delight as the white pearlescent liquid ran down the curve of her ass and down her thigh. She didn’t want to move, not sure if he was done with her or not. She heard him redo his pants, and step away from her.

“Tidy your self up, girl.” He said grabbing the glass of wine and drinking all of it She quickly yanked her skirt back down and pulled up her undergarments, embarrassment running through her. “Get out.” He hissed, and she obeyed just shy of running towards the door. “And remember…this is our little secrete.” He smiled before she quickly pushed open the door and left.


End file.
